


D̢͈i̹̻̲̟̿ͥͩ̅ͅm̨̃ͩơ̘̱͖͍̂̈̅nͩ҉͙̮̫̳ṫ̶͈̻̐̎̄̌̋̉

by DragoTheWhiteHair00



Series: Past of Shadow [2]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTheWhiteHair00/pseuds/DragoTheWhiteHair00
Summary: I don't support any types of abuse!Don't read if you have strong hateful thoughts towards abuse, even if it's a fiction.And it's terribly written I don't know how to fix this mess it's written back in 2016.Though Dimont continue to disagree with people's accuse of him being a demon, he is---





	D̢͈i̹̻̲̟̿ͥͩ̅ͅm̨̃ͩơ̘̱͖͍̂̈̅nͩ҉͙̮̫̳ṫ̶͈̻̐̎̄̌̋̉

The sun glared down on people of the city. People were busy as always, they sold food, clothing, animals… everything was normal. Except for this youth.  
He was forced to stand in front of the people of this city, beaten up, spat all over him. Blood ran down his forehead and other parts of his body.  
“I… I am……… huma-” the boy screamed painfully.  
“A human, you said?” one of the audience yelled, “If you are a human, you wouldn’t be able to see at night!”  
Every audience, man, woman, elderly and child, nodded and yelled.  
The boy cried, “I’m---- human…!!!” His voice cracked from lack of water.  
“Prove it to us, then!!” another one of the audience yelled, “Prove it! Prove it!”  
Everyone chanted.  
“I don’t know---- how to--- prove…!” he covered his beaten up face.  
“We don’t even know if you really are a guy!” different one yelled from the crowds of audience.  
Few muscular males grabbed this young man’s wrist, smirking, “Let’s find it out……” they laughed and ripped off the boy’s clothing.  
He screamed.

 

 

 

~2 days left~

 

((I'm so sorry this is horrible hhHhHhhhHHHHhHhH))


End file.
